


Kiru

by InitialA



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is a Dork, Cecil hates cold weather, Cold Weather, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Kigurumi, M/M, POV Cecil (Welcome to Night Vale), Snow Day, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, Weirdness, actual crackfic, actually not that typical weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InitialA/pseuds/InitialA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Compared to everything else you know this has to be the least weird thing ever.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I… have no words.”

“What?”

“You look… absolutely ridiculous.”

“Oh come on, this is not weird. It’s not remotely weird. Compared to everything else you know this has to be the least weird thing ever.”

“This is the desert. Look at what you’re wearing. If this doesn’t constitute ‘really weird’, I don’t know what does.”

Cecil almost gave in when Carlos pouted, but he held fast to his resolve. Absolutely nothing would convince him that his boyfriend wearing a corgi kigurumi in the middle of August wasn’t both weird and ridiculous.


	2. Chapter 2

It was snowing.

In the desert.

Cecil built himself a nest out of blankets until only his eyes and nose were visible; eyes which glared in misery at the drift building on the windows, at his boyfriend holding out a bag to him. "I refuse."

"You're cold. This will help."

"You can be revived from hypothermia."

"It's a painful process. Remind me to tell you about the time I fell skiing, and it was a few hours before they could transport me to a hospital."

"Carlos, I have my pride."

"Are your toes remaining attached to your body more important than your pride or not?"

Cecil shifted in his cocoon. He actually growled when he shoved a hand out from under the blankets. "Fine. Gimme."

Half an hour later, Carlos was sitting on the couch in his kigurumi recopying his notes from earlier in the day, while Cecil sulked in his own, brand-new kigurumi and only three extra blankets. "I hate you so much..." he grumbled.

Carlos only chuckled, and leaned over to kiss his head. "You don't. And you make an adorable owl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god i swear i'm done this time gah
> 
> Note: I actually love kigurumi, but I know there's some backlash about them.

**Author's Note:**

> ….nope, there’s no way I can explain this one. Maybe try asking me to try over on tumblr: initiala.tumblr.com


End file.
